The Story of Cecelia Woodworth
by Vaan Levy
Summary: Who was that beautiful woman who gave her life? Who was the woman who sacrificed herself for the rebellion? This is her story. This is the story of Cecelia Woodworth, the victor of the 54th Annual Hunger Games.


**Start of The 75th Annual Hunger Games**

**Cecelia's POV**

The plate rises and all I can see is light. It takes a moment for my eyes to focus. I examine my surroundings and see water. Water all around me. Just great, I can't swim. There's 12 strips of land that go to an island in the middle. In between the strips are two tributes. To my right is Seeder, from 11. I try to look around for Wolf, but realize he must be on the other side. I try to keep my mind on the task at hand, protecting Katniss.

I try to keep my mind off Gabber. His sweet smile and innocent attitude. No. I'm doing this for Gabber, I'm doing it not just for him, but my other children as well. They may not understand now, but one day they will realize my sacrifice. There are 23 seconds left. I look to Seeder and she nods at me. I must get to that Cornucopia at all costs. I look to my left and notice that Gloss and Wiress are on that strip.

_10 seconds_

This is for the Districts. This is for my children. This is for the rebellion.

_1 second_

The gong sounds and Seeder immediately dives into the water. I see that Gloss has as well. Wiress is not so fast. She is hesitant and I realize she mustn't know how to swim. She takes a quick look at her belt and decides to hop in anyway. She must be crazy, risking her life like that. I take a look around and notice that not too many people have dived in. Those that have are either already at the Cornucopia or either still swimming to reach it. I look to the Cornucopia and see the man from District 5's body on the ground. He looks like he was impaled. I see Katniss and Finnick. I decide at that moment to dive in.

The water is cold and I realize that it was a bad idea. I couldn't just wait on my plate to get killed later by Enobaria or Brutus. I'm able to float to the surface and I realize it must be the belt. Wiress is brilliant! She figured it out even before she dived into the water. She could be a good ally. I don't see much of anything as I slowly make my way to the Cornucopia. I hear screams and shouts but nothing else.

After what felt like an hour, I finally get a grip on land. As I crawl on to the land, I notice that it is chaos at the Cornucopia. I look for any of my allies and realize that the only one here is Seeder. She has her hands full fighting off Enobaria. I make a dash for the Cornucopia and am stopped short by the woman from 9. She throws her knife at me and I quickly roll out of the way. She charges toward me and tackles me to the ground. I try to throw her off, but she is stronger than me. She puts her hands around my neck and is suffocating me. As she is choking me, I scratch at her eye. She lets out a scream and loosens her grip a little. I take that one moment of weakness and use it to my advantage. I grab her by the hair and hit her against the side of the head. She lets go of me and gets up.

I take that moment to run towards the Cornucopia. As I approach the Cornucopia, I see Seeder get her throat slit by Enobaria. That's one of my allies gone. I look around for my other only ally, Woof, to see him getting bludgeoned by Brutus. I grab a knife from the Cornucopia and charge at Brutus. I am filled with a rage and lash out at him. I swipe at his stomach, but he easily dodges it and pins me to the ground. Brutus smiles at me and stabs me in the stomach with his sword. In his other hand he has a hammer and he delivers a blow to my skull.

As I am slowly blacking out, the only thing I can think of is that I will never see my three children again. I will never get to hold my baby Gabber ever again. It was all for a purpose. Katniss must make it out.

**21 years earlier**

**President Snow's POV**

I am disappointed by these last few games. They have all been ordinary. I was happy about last year though. That brute girl from 1 winning. The 52nd games were a mess though. Blight winning was a big surprise. He was completely irrelevant the whole games. He hid well and the careers forgot about him. In the final five, the careers all turned on each other. They completely forgot about Blight. The look on the girl from 4 when she wasn't announced victor was priceless. That's when Blight came and finished her off. Pathetic. I hate underdogs. This year will be different. Head Gamemaker Priscilla enters the room.

"President, would you like to see the arena?" Priscilla says, smiling.

She pulls up a screen that shows a forest. I am very annoyed and tell her "Priscilla, I don't think your services will be needed anymore," I say as I hand her a slip of paper.

She opens it and briefly reads it. Her face turns to shock and two peacekeepers walk in and drag her out of the room. This year will be different. I will be the Head Gamemaker. I pull up the list of tributes for these games and change it completely. This year will be anything but ordinary.

* * *

A/N: **Hey! Vaan here. This fanfic will revolve around Cecelia Woodworth, the victor of the 54th Annual Hunger Games. Hope you guys like!**


End file.
